Thank You, Professor Zaraki
by Alecks the Ninja
Summary: Grimmjow throws Nnoitora a birthday party to thank him for getting his boyfriend. But what he doesn't know about is Nnoitora's secret ache. Kenpachi does and he's determined to help. Spin off of Innocent High. Rated M for oral and mentions of anal.


**A/N: So for those of you that read my fanfiction _Innocent High_ [which was a GrimmIchi fanfic], this is Nnoitora and Kenpachi's story. I've never written or read about this pairing before, so this is kind of a trial and error thing for me, so I would really appreciate it if I would get feedback. :)**

**Summary: Grimmjow has decided to pay his best friend Nnoitora back for getting him his new boyfriend. So he throws him a birthday party and invites none other than Professor Kenpachi Zaraki. However, what Grimmjow doesn't know is Nnoitora's secret ache. But Kenpachi does, and he's determined to help him with it. Rated M for a reason. Not going to say "no underage readers" because hell, I'm underage, and I'm the writer. xP**

**Warnings: Language, Mentions of Sex, Drug and Alcohol use [not exactly in that order, but still; it's there] I felt kind of weird writing for this pairing, so the spark I need to write the sex scene wasn't there, and it was crappy, so I just took it out. Sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You, Professor Zaraki<strong>

"I've decided what I'm getting you for your birthday."

Nnoitora glanced up from the poor cockroach he was currently burning to a crisp with a cigarette lighter (amazingly, it was still alive) and scowled at his friend in irritation. "You've been saying that shit for a week. What is it now? A new pair of shoes? Another stolen iPod?"

"Why would I get you that? You have plenty of those," Grimmjow replied, shooting another squirrel with his makeshift slingshot.

The two seniors were sitting in a tree in Nnoitora's backyard, avoiding the mountain of homework that was currently lying abandoned on the kitchen table. Nnoitora lived by himself, so there wasn't a mother or father to yell at them for neglecting their studies. Nnoitora's mother was a lesbian alcoholic, and his father was an insane woman-beater. It hadn't been hard to convince the judge to allow him to be emancipated once he was sixteen; both of his parents had served an impressive amount of time in jail as well as rehab. One would say that his life was fucked up, but for Nnoitora, that's just the way it was, and he learned to deal with it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Grimmjow asked, giving his friend a light push.

Nnoitora blinked, returning from memory lane. "Nothin'. So what is it?"

"What's what?"

"My 'present'."

"What the hell'd you say it like that for?"

Nnoitora punched him in the jaw. "What is it, dumbass?"

"Not tellin' ya now," Grimmjow grumbled, rubbing his jaw and moving it around to make sure it hadn't been broken. It was going to be swollen and bruised in the morning.

"What the fuck is it, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow's only response was to jump down from the tree and head for the back door to the kitchen. "I'm not staying over tonight; I've got somewhere to be."

Nnoitora snorted. "Fucker," he muttered. He knew exactly where Grimmjow was going.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Grimmjow still came over to ride to school with Nnoitora. Nnoitora's visible eye narrowed in suspicion. The only time Grimmjow ever agreed to take a ride from him is when he either didn't feel like stopping by the gas station to put gas in his car or when he was planning something. Judging by the fact that Grimmjow had driven all the way over here, it was safe to assume the latter was the correct choice.<p>

"Why can't you drive you're own damn car?" Nnoitora snapped without unlocking the doors.

"Is it so wrong to want to ride to school with my best friend?" Grimmjow asked, feigning innocence.

"You are acting so gay."

"I am gay."

The taller boy rolled his eye. Sometimes Grimmjow was such a pain in the ass. "Yeah, but you never act like it."

"Yeah I do. You're just not around when it happens," Grimmjow said with a suggestive smirk.

Nnoitora made a gagging sound and unlocked the doors, scowling as Grimmjow climbed into the passenger seat of his Hummer.

"I will never understand how you afford this," Grimmjow muttered enviously.

Nnoitora ignored him in favor of trying to figure out what the hell Grimmjow was up to. Why did he drive all the way out here just to get a ride from him? His car was nowhere near out of gas; he'd gone to fill it up after he'd left the previous evening. Of course, there was always the off chance that he _hadn't_ gone...but then why go through all the trouble of coming out here when he could have just called Nnoitora and asked for a ride? The situation was becoming more and more irritating by the second.

"Hey, asshole, are you even listening to me?"

"What is it?" Nnoitora snapped, his words whipping out sharper than he'd meant them to.

"Geez, what's got your panties in a wad?" Grimmjow grumbled, but seeing that Nnoitora was about to protest, he quickly moved on. "Anyway, I wanted to ask what you thought of me throwing you a little birthday party."

Nnoitora raised an eyebrow at his teal-haired friend. "Define 'little'," he answered cautiously. Normally, he'd be all for any kind of party, whether he was crashing it or had been invited, but this was different. Grimmjow's definition of little and a normal person's definition of little were completely different. When Grimmjow did something, he liked to go all out and end it with a bang...which usually spelled trouble for the owner of whatever property he was using. So he definitely didn't want a party organized by Grimmjow being held at his house where he, Nnoitora, was going to have to clean it up later - that is if there was even a house left to clean afterward.

Grimmjow elbowed him lightly. "I already know what you're thinking," he said with a roll of his eyes. "You don't have to worry about cleaning up afterward; I'm paying these two whimpy bitches to do it."

Nnoitora nodded his consent. That was a good sign. Grimmjow would never pay anyone without the knowledge that he was going to get his money's worth. That meant that this party wasn't going to end with Nnoitora's house in ruins. Then something Grimmjow said made his eye twitch and his face scrunch up. "Wait a second...you were going to have this party whether I said it was okay or not, weren't you?"

Grimmjow grinned ear to ear. "Sometimes the way you know me so well scares the shit out of me."

* * *

><p>The school day said and done, Grimmjow sauntered through the halls of Las Noches High School. He'd turned down the ride home from Nnoitora in favor of the enticing ride home from his lover Ichigo (a.k.a Mr. Kurosaki, his calculus teacher). He glanced up at the door plates, trying to find room 205. He didn't have Professor Zaraki, so he had no idea where to find his room; he only knew the room number because Ichigo had told him. He'd also given him detailed instructions on how to get there, which really pissed Grimmjow off for a moment before he got over it, deciding that his lover was faithful and would never cheat on him with someone like <em>that<em>.

He paused at his destination, peering into the room through the narrow glass window. Professor Kenpachi Zaraki was sitting at his desk, his glasses (which everyone was sure were just for show; his eyes were perfect without them) dangling from a chain around his neck. He seemed intent on grading some papers. The large pile in which he was tossing the ones he finished signaled that he'd been sitting there for a while.

Suddenly, without even sparing the door a glance, he raised his hand and waved Grimmjow in. Amazingly, his pen didn't once halt its movements, his eyes never deviating from the page. Grimmjow just stood there like an idiot until Kenpachi finally looked up at him, seeming annoyed that he had yet to enter. Grimmjow hurriedly stumbled into the room.

"Eh? What the hell happened to you?"

Grimmjow glanced down at himself, checking for signs of his and Ichigo's activities of not-that-long-ago. Finding nothing, he stared at the professor in confusion.

"What the hell has Kurosaki done to you? All your smooth swagger is gone," Kenpachi explained with a smug smirk. "Not to mention you're walking like you've been doing something quite physically tiring." The smirk widened into a full-blown grin.

Grimmjow blushed. Had he heard them? Damn it, he was going to have to gag Ichigo next time. He looked away, standing up straight. "Anyway," he muttered, "I came to invite you to a party."

"Eh? A party? What kind of party?"

Grimmjow swallowed. He swore he could feel the power and authority radiating from this man. It was damn creepy; it reminded him of that fucker Principal Aizen. "My friend Nnoitora, he's having a birthday party," he mumbled. "I swear it won't be weird at all," he said quickly. "Other teachers will be there, too."

Kenpachi laughed -no _guffawed_. It was one of those laughs that seemed to originate in one's very soul. For some reason, it made Grimmjow feel really stupid, and that pissed him off. No one made him, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, feel stupid.

"Look, fuckwad," he growled. "I never said you had to come. If it's too childish for you, you can just keep your ass at home; it won't make a difference to me either way."

Kenpachi stopped laughing at once and stared at Grimmjow like he'd gone crazy. "Whaddaya talkin' about? I never said I didn't wanna go. Actually, I think I will."

Grimmjow snorted. He turned to make his leave. "Good. It's tomorrow at seven. If you're late, I'll kick your ass. This is Nnoitora's first birthday party, and I won't let a bastard like you screw it up."

"And why would _I_ screw up his party just by being late? I'm only one person after all."

Grimmjow paused and glanced back at the unbelievably huge man behind him. "That's not my business to tell. But if you show up, I garauntee you'll find out."

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days, Nnoitora noticed that Grimmjow's behavior was becoming odder and odder with each passing day. He wanted to ask just what the fuck it was, but then he was afraid of what the answer would be, so he just ignored it. Well, he ignored it as best as he could. By the morning of his party, the curiosity was driving him insane.<p>

"Grimmjow," he said when they reached a stoplight on the way to school, "what the hell is going through that twisted little mind of yours, ya lil' fucker?"

Grimmjow looked at him, a bit of confusion coloring his expression. "Eh?"

"I _said_ what's on your mind?" Nnoitora repeated, irritated. He hated it when people didn't listen when he was taking. He resisted the urge to punch Grimmjow in the face for the fifth time in a row that week.

"Oh," Grimmjow said, blinking out of his revere. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Eh? Are you and...uh...what's-his-face having a fight?"

"Ichigo? Nah, we're great...more than great, actually," Grimmjow answered, a devious smile playing around his lips.

"Ahhhhh, to much information," Nnoitora said with an annoyed groan. "Just make sure you don't get into trouble before tonight, 'cuz if you're not there, I'm kicking everyone else out," he grumbled.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I'm the one organizing it, so of course I'm gonna be there." He returned to gazing out the window.

But Nnoitora still couldn't help but wonder what was bothering his friend.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow checked his watch for what Nnoitora thought had to be the thousandth time. What the hell was he waiting for? The party was in full swing; there were teenagers and even teacher from their school drinking, smoking, and everything else. Even Nnoitora himself was having fun. He had a pocket full of girls' numbers whom he wasn't planning on calling, and even some guys' numbers; he was still debating on whether or not he was going to call some of them. His head was spinning from the smoke from all the weed being smoked; he was stumbling from the amount of booze (he didn't even know the name of what he'd been drinking); and he thought someone had stuck a needle in his arm, but he was too numb to be sure.<p>

"The hell's wrong with you?" he managed to slur at the bluenette.

Grimmjow gave him a disgusted look before shoving him away. He didn't bother telling him he needed to slow down with the drinks and joints; it was his party, afterall, and he could get as high and drunk as he wanted. At that moment Ichigo decided to waltz over, drink in hand. He nuzzled Grimmjow's neck, his face hot and red and sweaty from dancing so hard.

"Mmm, Grimm...," he murmured, pressing up against him. It was no mystery what he wanted.

"Spare bed room upstairs," Nnoitora muttered, gesturing, "if you want some privacy. Use the pin ontop of the frame. Or if you want the community room...it's in the basement."

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo, squeezing him even closer, his lips ghosting over the other's. "Well, whaddaya say, Ichi?"

Nnoitora snorted. Grimmjow was such a vouyeristic idiot. Of course he considered the latter an option. However, Ichigo didn't really seem to care much. Wheter that was due to the booze in his hand or just he overall intoxicating vibe of the party, none of them knew.

"Which is closest?" Ichigo answered, nibbling on the sensitive skin on Grimmjow's neck.

"Nnngh," Grimmjow said. "Basement." He then continued to throw Ichigo over his shoulder, completely forgetting about Ichigo's drink, which sloshed all over both of them as well as the carpet. He headed for the basement with Ichigo pounding on his back and yelling about how he could walk on his own all the way there.

Nnoitora watched them go enviously. He wished he had a boyfriend he could carry over his shoulder like that. Or one that could carry him like that. Either one would be just fine with him. He felt a familiar pang in his chest, and fought to repress it. Grimmjow wasn't his; he knew that. Besides, he, Nnoitora, liked someone else anyway. It sucked that that didn't lessen the pain.

"Why so down, birthday boy?"

Nnoitora turned toward the sound of the voice. His mind cleared a bit when he saw who the voice belonged to. In jeans and a black, half-opened buttondown shirt with the sleeves pushed up, Kenpachi Zaraki stood frowning down at him, a drink in his hand. From the scent and the cautious way he was sipping, Nnoitora deduced that it was coke mixed with something of the alcoholic nature. "The hell're you doin' here, Zaraki?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing. He didn't bother trying to be polite; it would give him away, and the blush he was trying desperately to surpress would rise to the surface.

He'd had a crush on Professor Zaraki for almost as long as Grimmjow had had one on Professor Kurosaki, since his freshman year. Even though the man was wild, and loud and didn't have a care in the world, Nnoitora couldn't help but find the man oddly endearing, fascinating, and unbelievably sexy. It made him want to throw the older man on his bed - or whatever the nearest surface was- and ravish him. Already, his groin was reacting to the unusual proximity to this man.

Kenpachi chuckled. "Your little friend...Jeagerjaques, right? Yeah, he invited me, and I couldn't just say no to a good party, no matter whose it is." He took another sip of his drink. "Why? Does my being here bother you?"

No. Far from it. Did it turn him on? Yes. Make him want to fuck him so hard he'd scream bloody murder? Definitely. But bother him? Of course not.

"Nahh, you can stay, I guess...here." Nnoitora handed the other man the joint he'd snagged from a guy who was currently making out with what he _thought_ was a girl. It was amazing how blind and uncaring people got when they were high. "Smoke it; it'll make you feel amazing."

Kenpachi laughed again. "Yeah, I know it will. I've smoked weed before, dumbass."

...

Four beers and three joints later, the two were hanging all over each other, laughing their heads off at seemingly nothing. They laughed and laughed until they were both were blue in the face, earning strange looks from those around them, which only served to make them laugh harder. Nnoitora couldn't even remember what had been so fucking funny in the first place. He just remembered looking at Kenpachi and bursting into giggles. Once they stopped to catch their breath, it took a while for Nnoitora to realize that his head was in Kenpachi lap with the other stroking his hair gently.

He sat up so quickly that his head spun. "Wh-what the fuck?" he sputtered.

Kenpachi looked irritated that he had moved. "What?"

"Why the hell was I...were you...you...you know what I mean!" Nnoitora sputtered indignantly.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes and thrusted another beer into Nnoitora's hand. "You're too coherent. Drink."

So Nnoitora drank it. It went straight to his head and made his vision all blury and technicolor. The only thing he could see clearly was Kenpachi, and he wasn't exactly sure how he should feel about that. Sure, he liked him, but that didn't mean the feeling was reciprocated. The fact that Kenpachi had been stroking his hair could have meant something, but that could also have just been the fact that he was drunk and had no idea what he was doing. Nnoitora had gotten his heart stomped on before by his parents, and he wasn't too keen on having it happen again. He'd only allowed one person to get close to him since he'd lost his parents and that was Grimmjow. Sure, others tried, but no one really understood him like his best friend - his only friend. Damn, he was getting sentimental.

"The hell's wrong with you, Jiruga?"

Nnoitora blinked and then glared at the older man. "Mind your own business," Nnoitora growled, struggling to his feet. He needed to get away from this man before this began going in a dangerous direction.

A strong hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him back. Kenpachi's expression was both annoyed and concerned at the same time, if that was even possible. And it pissed Nnoitora off even more. He wasn't angry with Kenpachi, but himself for believing that someone other than Grimmjow would want him. Actually, that wasn't correct. Grimmjow didn't want him either. That hurt more than it should. He'd known for years, had even gotten over it, but it still hurt to see him with someone else.

"Nnoitora," Kenpachi said quietly, quieter than anyone thought he was even capable of, "you can tell me what's bothering you."

Nnoitora jerked away violently. Even angrier that hot tears were streaming down his face. When did he get so fucking soft? This was his party, damn it. This was _not_ supposed to be happening to him. "I told you, asshole. It's none of your business! Just leave me the fuck alone!"

Kenpachi leapt to his feet, took Nnoitora by the elbow and began dragging him to the stairs.

"Where the hell are you taking me? Let me the fuck go!"

"Shut up," Kenpachi growled. He kicked open the door to Nnoitora's room and threw the crying boy inside. He returned the boy's furiously glare with a hot glower of his own. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Nnoitora pulledh is knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He didn't speak.

Kenpachi sighed. "Look, I already have a pretty good idea of what's going on, so you might as well tell me."

Nnoitora gazed at the man in front of him, stunned. He knew what was going on? How? That just wasn't possible.

Kenpachi walked over to the bed, and Nnoitora stiffened but didn't move away. He leaned in until his face was inches from Nnoitora's. "I know how you feel about him," he whispered.

"Who? I-I don't know who you're t-talking about," Nnoitora mumbled. He knew Kenpachi didn't believe him.

"Jeagerjaques. You like him, don'tcha?"

"Shut up," Nnoitora hissed. This man didn't have the right to be in his business.

Kenpachi pushed him down on the bed. "I can help you forget about him," he murmured. "Let me help."

Nnoitora stared up at Kenpachi with wide eyes. Was this guy serious? He could see it the mischivous gllint in Kenpachi's eyes; yes, this man was very serious.

"Well?"

Nnoitora's only answer was to crush his lips to Kenpachi's. He didn't like it; it made him seem to desperate. He tried to pull away, but Kenpachi growled and tugged him back. Nnoitora shivered as his lips were bitten and licked. The rough treatment was amazing. He knew his lips would be swollen and bruised in he morning, but right now, he didn't really care. All that mattered was this beautiful man on top of him.

When they broke away for air, Kenpachi moved to his neck, creating big, red, throbbing hickeys everywhere. A hand snaked up the younger's shirt caressing the scarred, but somehow still soft skin of Nnoitora's chest and stomach. Nnoitora let out a breathy moan.

He couldn't help but wonder if this was what it felt like for Ichigo when Grimmjow did this to him.

He was pulled out of his wondering by a sharp slap to his side. He glared down at Kenpachi, who glared back.

"How the hell do you expect me to help you forget him if you keep on thinking about him?"

"Why are you asking me? That means you're not doing your job right!"

Kenpachi growled, quickly discarding Nnoitora's jeans and throwing them across the room. He took hold of Nnoitora's half-erect cock and began stoking him with quick, practiced strokes. Nnoitora made an odd gurgling sound, his head falling back on the bed. Kenpachi smiled in satisfaction. That was more like it. He leaned down and kissed the tip, reveling in the faint moan that escaped the boy's lips. The two men stared at each other, and Kenpachi could see the need in Nnoitora's eyes, as if begging him to wrap his lips around his cock.

So he gave the boy what he wanted.

Nnoitora groaned and writhed until Kenpachi held his hips down with the hand that wasn't fondling the boy's balls.

"Ken...Kenpa...chi."

Kenpachi glanced up at Nnoitora.

"Hurry...I want it..."

Kenpachi removed his mouth. "You sure?"

Nnoitora nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>When it was over, all Nnoitora could say was, "Wow."<p>

Kenpachi laughed at him, sitting up on the bed. "I just fucked you senseless and all you can say is 'wow'?"

Nnoitora rolled over to look at the older man. "Mmm, what do you want me to say?"

Kenpachi shrugged and made to get off the bed, but Nnoitora grabbed him by the arm. Nnoitora's eyes were wide with alarm.

"Don't go...," he pleaded. "I...I need you."

Kenpachi stared at him for a moment. "You don't need me. You need a distraction. I won't be anyting but a drug to you. You need to get over him yourself."

To his embarrassment, tears sprang to Nnoitora's eyes. "You promised. You said you'd help me."

"I never promised you anything." But Kenpachi saw the crestfallen look in the boy's eyes and gave in. He sighed. "Fine. Fine, fine, fine. I'll stay." He pulled the boy into his lap, and Nnoitora snuggled into his warmth.

"Thank you, Professor Zaraki."


End file.
